


“Quick! Catch that cat! It stole my wallet!”

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, dumb gays, everyones gay, liam is WHIPPED, niall is a dumb gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 01:36:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18216446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Quick! Catch that cat! It stole my wallet!”Usually, Liam would appreciate the hilarity of those sentences, but the laugh that had almost emerged was knocked out of him by a large grey cat barrelling into him as he walked up the stairs.





	“Quick! Catch that cat! It stole my wallet!”

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this from a prompt i found on tumblr yeehaw

“Quick! Catch that cat! It stole my wallet!”

Usually, Liam would appreciate the hilarity of those sentences, but the laugh that had almost emerged was knocked out of him by a large grey cat barrelling into him as he walked up the stairs. The aforementioned wallet was dropped, and the dazed cat stared at Liam, who was just as dazed.

Liam instantly knelt down, checking to make sure that the cat was unharmed. Once certain, he looked over to the person that had yelled. They had walked over, most likely to retrieve their wallet, and were now kneeling next to him.

Liam decided that he was looking at a god- an actual god that lived in the same shabby apartment building as him.

“Uh, here.” Liam fumbled with the wallet, giving it to the man.

“Thanks.” Even his voice was godly.

“ZAYN!”

A loud yell startled all three of them- Liam, the cat, and the extremely handsome man. Liam and the man stood, Liam holding the cat so she wouldn’t run off.

“I leave you for two minutes, Zayn!” Liam looked at the other man that was yelling, trying to figure out if Zayn was the cat or the godly man. He’d met some oddly named cats before, it would be embarrassing if he called him by the cat’s name.

“Jasmine stole my wallet! She’s a demon, Niall,” the man said. That must have meant that his name was Zayn.

“Shawn asked us to catsit, come on, Z! Don’t let her run out,” Niall exclaimed. There were so many names being thrown around, Liam could only hope that he was identifying each person (and cat) with the right one.

“He asked you to catsit.”

“Same thing, we live together.”

Niall went inside the apartment that Liam assumed he had come from, leaving Zayn and Liam outside together with Evie.

“Thanks again,” Zayn said, smiling. Liam flushed, barely managing to choke out a ‘you’re welcome’.

Liam awkwardly passed the cat over to Zayn and, without another word, hurried back down the stairs.

He only remembered that his apartment was on that floor when he was leaning against the railing of the staircase. It was too early to go back without seeming creepy, so he texted his flatmate that he was going out to buy groceries. Louis immediately texted back with the picture of the list they had on the fridge.

They really should stop eating takeout for every meal of the day and actually cook, shouldn’t they?

 

 ——{•}——

“You didn’t ask his name?”

“No! I thought you’d know, since you’ve lived here for half a year,” Zayn exclaimed.

“Do I look like I care about people’s names?” Niall asked, pretending to be offended as he pet Jasmine, who was curled up on the couch next to him.

“You cared about Shawn’s name,” Zayn reminded.

“Shut up. Now I hope you don’t find him.”

Zayn rolled his eyes, about to respond when Niall’s phone _dinged_. “Shawn?”

“He’s coming over to pick up Jasmine.”

“Thank god. She’s a thief.” Zayn eyed the purring tabby suspiciously. Niall snorted but didn’t argue.

After a few moments of silence, Zayn retreated to his room, where he was safe from that thieving cat and his pining flatmate.

Although, he was one to talk. He hadn’t been able to get that man’s face out of his mind for the past hour or so. It was ridiculous, honestly. Of course, Zayn never mentioned that to Niall- his roommate had a tendency to accidentally ruin most of his possible relationships by trying to force them together.

And, well, Zayn really wasn’t that much of a romantic. Or so he said.


End file.
